begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum
The FORUM tab is the third tab to the left on the NPlay Home Page. URL: http://www.nplay.com/forums. As of 5/25/16 the forums have been taken down, and the button removed. Features The Forum page (FORUM tab) displays the NPlay forums. The Forum page also displays the Black Tab Bar above the game. In the Middle Forums *At the top (under the Black Tab Bar) is the table of Forum topics. There are two main Forum catagories: General and Off-Topic. *Under General, The sub-catagories are: General, News & Previews, Bugs & Support, Suggestions & Wishes, Clans, Tournaments & Clan Battles (and may include future topics). *Under Off-Topic, the only sub-catagory is Off-Topic. More topics may be added in the future. Announcements Under the Forum catagories are the Announcements. The Announcements list the latest updates to BeGone, the NPlay website, or any other projects the Developers are currently working on or will be working on in the future. Chat Under the Announcements is the Chatroom. The Chatroom is where players can communicate with other players about anything. There are three tabs on the left side: lobby and create chatroom, and the name of the chatroom the player is currently in. Note: To access the chatroom, the player must be logged into an NPlay account. *The lobby tab allows players to join Chatrooms created by other players and talk with players in the Chatroom. The lobby tab will show the available Chatrooms players can join underneath the tab on the left side and how many players are in the Chatroom on the right side. *The create chatroom tab allows the player to create a chatroom that other players can join. To create a chatroom, the player must create a chatroom name and then click on the button "Create room". The player can then select what type of room out of three options: Public room (which is open to all players), Password-protected room (any player wishing to join must enter the designated password), and Invitation only room (where the player must be invited by the chatroom owner to join the chatroom). *The Third tab is named for the current chatroom the player is in. Under the tab, two icons are shown: Add a smily (allows the player to use emoticons in their chat) and Show/hide time (this tab shows or hides the time stamp on chat). Also under the tab, two links are shown: Leave room (a player can leave the chatroom by clicking on this tab), and Invite user (a player can invite any of their friends to the chatroom by clicking on this tab). The default chatroom is the Lobby and players join automaticly when clicking on the FORUM tab. To the Right Forum Rules To the right of the Forum topics are the Forum Rules. The rules are as follows: 'No Personal Attacks' 'No Racism' 'No Excessive Swearing' 'No Spamming' 'No Trolling' Keep this a fun place to hang out and we won't need to delete or edit your posts. Note: The Forum Rules may be subject to change. Recent Forum Posts Under the Forum Rules are the Recent Forum Posts. The latest forum posts are shown here. It will show (in order): *The Topic name *The Sub-catagory *The User who posted and how long ago *What the User posted Moderators Moderators are main users who monitor the forums. They are: *Dmage *Proton *BUNNY *ihatethesidebar *mrGrape16 *DarthWaffle *DaveTheSlayer *Azuredawn *Dliu123 *Shepard97 *Nostalgia External links *Chat beep sound Category:NPlay Site Category:Black Tab Bar